


A Picture Is Worth A Thousand Words But The Memories Are Priceless

by Dontlookbackinanger



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: lyatt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 14:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontlookbackinanger/pseuds/Dontlookbackinanger
Summary: Lucy sat down at the dining room table and opened her photo album. She had finally printed off some photo's she had stored on her phone for way too long and decided now was the time to glue them on their designated pages. While flipping through some of the previous entries, she noticed one fell out. Picking it up, she saw it was one of her favorites. It was of her with the girls, meeting their brother for the first time. She stared at it some more, reminiscing the event like it was yesterday.





	A Picture Is Worth A Thousand Words But The Memories Are Priceless

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the quickest story I have ever written. Admittedly, I haven't written that many (yet), but I didn't think I would be able to do it like this. What can I say? I guess I was motivated...
> 
> This all started earlier today, because of a tweet thread I found on Twitter by @Lyattverse for #Lyattweek (April 2019) and then @sketchingwitch just had to go and post her beautiful drawing of Wyatt holding a red haired little baby (It has to be him right, just look at those biceps) and others then started to talk about how they needed a fic of 2023+ Lyatt with new born son Ethan Sherwin. That was my trigger, I guess.  
> So this is my little attempt, of course it turned out differently than I thought at first . I'm sorry in advance that the girls don't get to boss around their brother, it just didn't fit in here. 
> 
> Thank you to the many people who contributed to the thread today and (maybe unknowingly) contributed names to characters in this story. You are all an invaluable inspiration for me in this #Timeless fan-mily This is dedicated to all of you.  
> Final remark, I checked this only once as it is now past 3AM in the morning, so all continuation errors, typos or mistakes are all mine.  
> Timeless is owned by Sony/ SPTV, but I love these characters so much, I borrowed them for a bit.

 

 

Lucy sat down at the dining room table and opened her photo album. She had finally printed off some photo's she had stored on her phone for way too long and decided now was the time to glue them on their designated pages. While flipping through some of the previous entries, she noticed one fell out. Picking it up, she saw it was one of her favorites. It was of her with the girls, meeting their brother for the first time. She stared at it some more, reminiscing the event like it was yesterday.

 

She had just finished feeding their newborn son, and buttoned up her shirt, the comfy one she stole from Wyatt years ago. Sounds of car doors slamming outside drifted up through the open window, indicating the impending arrival of their daughters who would get to meet their brother for the first time.  
"Are you ready?" said Wyatt with a smile as he handed their bundled up son back to her.  
"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess" she joked.

"Mommy, mommy, mommyyyyyyyyy!!!" They could hear the screeches coming up though the house from downstairs as soon as the front door opened and their daughters were let back into the house. They could hear them run inside, then come to a halt as they passed their little coat rack, removing their coats and impatiently yanking off their shoes, not caring one bit where they landed. Pitter pattering and dodging the nurse who was trying to slow hem down, they heard socked feet rush towards the stairs. Before they could run upstairs they were stopped by a stern voice they knew all too well. "Flynn Alice and Amy Grace Logan! What did we JUST talk about in the car?" Total silence. "I know you can both do better than that, ladies. Well? Miss Flynn, rule number one?" Flynn reluctantly replied "No yelling in the house." "That's right. And Miss Amy, rule number two, please?" "No running in the house" came the soft reply. "That's my girls! Now, you two, go up, go see your mommy and daddy and the baby. But SLOWLY, remember? The baby is very small, so you have to be gentle and careful and quiet, ok?" "Yes, ma'am" came their automatic reply, which made Lucy chuckle. "That is so you, Logan". Wyatt nodded in acknowledgement. "Can't start early enough."

Denise Christopher continued "Ok, high fives girls. Now let's go, I'll be right behind you, I want to see too!" The sound of feet coming up the stairs, at a much slower pace this time and then down the hall made Lucy eagerly look towards the door. She missed her girls and so gladly wanted to show them their baby brother. "Girls, you don't have to tip-toe! Just go in." came Denise's exasperated voice.  
The door slowly opened and in came their daughters, trying to be quiet but failing, followed by a brightly smiling Denise. "Hello, hello my lovelies!" Lucy softly exclaimed from the bed, reaching out one arm, waving at them.

As if they had made a pact, both girls waved, took a couple of steps but then stopped as they noticed the bundle in their mother's arms. "Come on girls, don't be shy now." Denise held on to their shoulders and pushed them further into the room, but they didn't move much. Wyatt then walked over to his girls and crouched down in front of them. "Hi girls. Got a kiss for me somewhere in your bellies?" he tickled both of them. They giggled and Amy threw her arms around his neck, giving him a big wet kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Ames, now Flynnie, I have a spot right here on this side for an even bigger kiss, because the one Ames just gave me...meh." That prompted Flynn to diving in with two kisses and hug him even tighter. "Thank you, Flynnie. Ames, want to retry yours?" Amy didn't need to be asked twice and they each kept taking turns. In the meantime Wyatt had lifted his girls from the floor and slowly walked over to the bed, diversion tactic successful.

Denise had already moved to Lucy's side, admired the boy, congratulated her generously and mimed the same feelings towards an approaching Wyatt, who nodded happily in acceptance. She quietly said that she would be back another time, as this introduction was something they should share together as a family. She then left the room.  
"Hey girls, thanks for all the kisses, I think I'm good now." he told them and the girls giggled. "Daddy, you got all wet cheeks now! " Flynn hooted. "Yes, thanks for that, monsters! Now, I have someone to show you, he turned around and lowered them, so that they were both standing on the edge of the bed, very close to their mom and the bundle. "Your mom is holding your baby brother! Don't you want to go see him better?" They both nodded enthusiastically. "Hi mom!" Flynn called out. "Hi darlings, Lucy smiled. "Come on up and have a look?" Flynn stepped forward and Amy crawled to the other side of the bed doing the same. Lucy pulled back the blanket so that they could have a better look.

Soft oohs and aahs as the girls carefully put a finger on their brother to caress him. Wyatt quickly snapped a photo with his phone, wanting to capture the moment. "He's sooo tiny!" Flynn blurted out. "Even smaller then my doll!" Her parents laughed. "That's right, honey. It will be a little while before you can play with him, though. He needs to grow a bit first." Flynn nodded, almost looking disappointed. "What's his name?" Amy asked. "That's a great question, darling. His name is Ethan Sherwin." "Oh, that's a nice name! Flynn thought it would be Joey, named after her doll!" "Did not!" "Did too! You told MiMi yesterday!". "Girls, you have to be gentle remember?" "Sorry, mommy." Flynn sat up straight then. "Ooh, we made an art for the baby yesterday, I forgot! Can I go get it?" "Sure, honey". Wyatt helped her off the bed and she stormed out of the room and down the stairs.

Amy then quietly sat back a little against the bed cushions that were moved aside, looking slightly confused. It didn't escape Lucy's attention though. She handed her son over to her husband's eager hands and reached out her right hand to caress her daughters hair. "What's wrong, bug?" As Amy shyly didn't move, Lucy softly pulled her a little towards here. "C'mere, you can tell me anything, it's ok." She noticed Amy pulled up her knees a little and wrapped her arms around them and stayed near her shoulder. After some more light prodding she softly asked "Where is your balloon belly, mommy?" A faint chuckle from behind her meant her husband had caught the question, and honestly she had to bite back a smile too, especially since her daughter was looking so endearingly worried. With a quick glance behind her, she turned back to her daughter. "What do you think happened, sweetie?" As her eyes slightly watered, she blurted out her thoughts, pointing to Lucy's covered up stomach. "It's not big and round anymore. It was so pretty, mommy, and...and funny! It did bump, bump to my hands or cheeks..." Lucy nodded in understanding. "And..?" "Did something make a hole in it?" she asked sincerely, of course completely unaware of how right she actually was. A louder mirthful snort from behind her this time. "Why do you think that?" "Because" she gulped "my purple balloon!" She said it with a finality as if that had to explain everything to her confused parents.

Wyatt stood up from his chair, laid down Ethan in his bassinet and walked over to the other side of the bed. He scooped up his daughter and sat down with her on his lap. "Ames, what about your purple balloon? You mean the one Olivia gave you last week?" Amy nodded energetically. "Yes! We played with it at DeeDee and MiMi's and then Flynn hit it and it got to the cac-...umm.. plant. And when we got it back, it got a lot smaller real soon!" she said indignantly. Wyatt and Lucy glanced at each other, understanding dawning on their amused faces. But Amy was not done yet. "So, then MiMi said the plant made a hole in the balloon and the gas got out. So we asked for tape to fix it, but MiMi said that it was too late." she pouted. "So, that's why you think mommy's belly has a hole in it, huh?" Amy nodded, leaned forward towards her mom on the bed and then said "did gas come out of you too, mommy?" Lucy's cheeks flushed and she could only produce a gasped "umm.." Her eyes shot up to Wyatt's, who was now sniggering and shaking silently with laughter. As Amy was still looking at her, Lucy tried to keep her face from breaking out in a huge grin, but couldn't keep from smiling. Luckily, Amy seemed to think this was reassuring as she let out a giggle, because her daddy was laughing too, even if she didn't know why. Lucy cupped her daughter's face. "Sweetie, mommy's belly is definitely not broken like the balloon, it's all ok." she soothed. And as she was about to explain a little more, she heard sounds coming from further down the hall. New visitors. "I'll tell you a little more about it later, ok? Now, I think I hear your favorite aunt and uncle coming up the stairs, so why don't you go and say hi to them?" she distracted the girl.

Amy quickly fell back on to Wyatt, who let out a huffed breath and practically launched herself of him right after as she jumped off the bed towards the door. She almost reached it, but it already flew open as her sister barged in holding her artwork, loudly and proudly announcing aunt Jiya an uncle Rufus had arrived. "Flynn, not so loud honey, your little brother is sleeping" Jiya put a hand on her shoulder. But not three seconds later she was stumbling backwards a little as Amy had flung her arms around her and Rufus' legs in excitement. "Hey there, number two!" said Rufus pulling out yet another TV show reference, scooping her up by the legs so that he was now holding her upside down, much to Amy's delight and giggles. "Rufus!" Jiya chided softly, pointing to the bassinet. "New baby, asleep!" Rufus quickly turned Amy around, but didn't let her go. "Cool, cool, cool. Sorry guys". He addressed a smiling Lucy and Wyatt, before following his fiancée and hugged the both of them. "Now, let's see number three." Prompted by that, Wyatt walked over to the bassinet while pointing to some chairs that they could move up to near the bed. At that moment Lucy's nurse Mary walked in with some tea and cookies for all of them and ushered the twins out of the now very crowded room. "Your aunt DeeDee is still downstairs and about to leave, so let's go say bye!" It did the trick as they raced out of the room.

While their two friends rearranged the furniture and settled down, Wyatt delicately picked up his sleeping son, still bundled up in the soft green blanket. He walked around the bed again and sat down against the cushions next to his wife, just when the baby woke up and started to squirm a little. He shifted him to an upright position and hugged him close against his chest. Hopefully, his steady heartbeat would soothe him back to sleep soon. It used to work with his whirlwind girls after all. It seemed to only wake up the boy though, as he opened his eyes (bright blue of course). "Guys, meet our son, this is Ethan Sherwin Logan". As he turned the baby more in their direction, Lucy pulled back his blanket a little more, so that they could better see his face, but his little hat moved with it, displaying some beautiful red hairs. Lucy fondly caressed Ethan's little head before putting the hat back on. Jiya was already on her knees beside the bed, in full awe of their new addition. Wyatt invited her over to sit on the bed with them to hand him to her. "You can forget about getting him back for a while, because oh my god, the red hair! So beautiful! He's just too adorable to let go anytime soon!" Jiya announced, making Lucy laugh. "Hey little fella, I'm your aunt Jiya." she cooed. Lucy looked at Wyatt and then back at Jiya and explained. "We think that Wyatt's grandma Betty had red hair too." "Yeah." Wyatt added, I only have a couple of black and white pictures of her and I never met her... I think my grandpa mentioned it a couple of times, but he didn't talk too much about her."

"Rufus? You ok?" the always astute Lucy asked, noticing he hadn't said much since being introduced to Ethan, he was just looking at them, face slightly contorted. He let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding, shaking his head. No, no, I'm good." "Are you sure, man?" Wyatt added. "Yep, totally good, really." Then Ethan squirmed a little in Jiya's arms and his hat fell off, displaying his red hair once again. "Ok, I'm truly sorry guys." He pointed fondly to Ethan "Somehow there is a bad Emma-related joke here, (he shook his head incredulously) but I'm drawing a blank." he deadpanned. Three pairs of eyes look at him in amused surprise. Jiya wide-eyed, reached out and swatted his arm. Lucy grinning, was the first to speak "Seriously, Rufus?" Wyatt's mouth just faltered slightly, and minutely shook his head, his eyes displaying, rather than saying the words "Dude what the..". Rufus held up his hands and mimed an apology. "Rufus, I've said this before, but that was just monumentally stupid." Rufus nodded in agreement, then said "Jiya, quit hogging the kid, hand me over my godson!"

 

Lucy put some more glue on the picture and stuck it back in its original position.  
"Moo-oom! Ethan has been sitting at my desk again, now it's all messy and full of color marker drawings!"  
Lucy sighed, her kids were growing up too fast.  
"Mom!"  
"Coming!" She closed the picture book, it would have to be updated some other time.


End file.
